The Relationship
by rikku001
Summary: What will one little note cause Kai to do?


The Relationship

"Tyson go outside and do twenty laps around the garden. Now!" Kai demanded as he leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed.

"Kai, do I have to?" Tyson whined not wanting to do anything today.

"Yes and if you don't go and do it now I'll add five more laps." Kai said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Ok. Ok." Was all they heard as Tyson went to the garden.

"Kai was that really necessary." came a voice from behind Kai.

"Yes it was necessary Rei. Why would you like to join him?" Kai remarked as he spun around to face the neko-jin.

"No, I just thought that it was a little harsh." Rei said as he looked into the crimson eyes of his leader.

"What you think doesn't really matter, now does it? I've got some work I have to do. So don't bother me." Kai said as he broke his stare with Rei.

"Ok. I'll tell the rest." Rei said as he turned and started to make lunch for the team.

**LATER **

It wasn't long after Tyson and the rest finished eating, Rei made a special dish for Kai because he hadn't come to eat. But when Rei reached Kai's room he heard Kai talking to something. He wasn't quite sure if he should knock or just go in. Then he heard something that surprised the hell out of him. It seemed that Kai was talking into Rei. Shaking his head Rei thought _No, I'm just hearing things._

"Rei you idiot I told you to make dinner not to go play the piano." Kai said as Rei started to open the door.

"What piano Kai?" Rei said as a pair of angry eyes turned to him.

"How much did you hear Rei?" Kai said as he shut the laptop that was on his lap.

"Just something about me making dinner and then playing the piano. That was al really." Rei said as he walked towards a table and placed the covered plate on it.

"You better not be lying to me Kon." Kai said as he gave him an evil glare.

"Trust me Kai, I'm not." Rei said as he gave him a mysterious grin.

"Good, now get out." Was all Kai said as he watched the neko-jin leave the room. He then walked over to where the covered plate. As he lifted the lid off the plate he saw a single piece of paper folded in half with his name on it. Kai grabbed the offending paper and unfolded it, His crimson eyes widen at what he read.

_Dear Kai,_

_If you really want your dinner then you will find me and tell me what you wanted to tell me for a long time. You may think that I'm an idiot but I can tell when people are, how you might say, into me. Just tell me._

_Your Neko-jin,_

_Rei Kon_

Kai just blinked. _How did he know? Could he really tell? There is only one way to find out._ He thought as he walked out of his room in search of Rei. But as he walked through the house noticed the other idiots weren't anywhere to be seen. "Rei, get your arse out here. NOW!" he yelled as a shy neko peeked around the door.

"Yes Kai?" Rei said as he slowly walked out from behind the door.

"What is this?" Kai asked as he waved a piece of paper in front of Rei.

"A little encouragement." Rei said innocently.

"A little encouragement! A LITTLE ENCOURAGEMENT!" Kai shouted as his face turned cherry red.

"Yeah." Rei said as he slowly approached the angry Russian and stopped mere inches in front of him with a usually unseen sparkle in his eye.

"Rei, what are you doing?" Kai said as his heart beat increased.

"I just wanted to do this." Rei answered as he leaned up and kissed Kai. But to his surprise Kai deepen the kiss and put his hand on the back of the neko's neck and both of Rei's arms went around Kai's neck.

They both said nothing after they broke apart and looked into each other's eyes. Kai finally spoke but only in a whisper. "How did you know?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around the ebony haired teen, the note forgotten on the floor.

"You acted different around me, and it could've the fact that I go on your laptop and started to play Sims and saw the house that you had with me and you in it." Rei whispered as he snuggled into Kai's shoulder.

"So you were the one that got into my laptop." Kai said a he brought his kitten into a passionate kiss. Rei gave Kai entry as he licked his bottom lip. A light moan came from the smaller of the two teens. Kai broke the kiss and reached down and scooped Rei up bridal style. "By the way where is the rest of the team?" Kai asked as he started to walk towards his room with Rei in his arms.

"Oh, some food, candy, or chocolate show thing. They left just before I brought you your plate." Rei answered as he snuggled deeper into the warmth that Kai offered.

"By the way where is my food?" Kai questioned as he looked at the neko in his arms.

"It's in my room. I had a plate in there and figured now would be the best time to give you that note." Rei said as he looked into the eyes of his new lover.

"Lets just forget about the food and have a little fun in my room." Kai said as eh kicked the door open and walked over to the bed and placed Rei on it. He soon followed placing kisses up his neck. Soon he stripped Rei of his shirt and pants only leaving him in his boxers. Rei also stripped Kai of his shirt and pants along with his scarf. The Russian started to place kisses down the younger boy's chest towards the rim of his boxers and slowly started to remove them. As he did the ebony haired teen moaned and arched his back hoping to get more. He then retuned the favor to Kai.

"Kai please just –" Rei was cut off when Kai leaned up and kissed him once more gaining entry to Rei's sweet cavern, his fingers slowly entered Rei. Yelping into the kiss, Rei felt fingers enter and stretch him. As the fingers were slowly removed and replaced by an erection. Rei's wyes snapped shut them opened at the sudden entry. Kai kissed the neko to help him relax and slowly started to more in and out of his kitten. As he pace quickened so did their breathing along with Rei's incoherent moans of pleasure. Kai started to go faster as he neared his own climax. As the both climaxed, they screamed the others name. "Kai-kai, Love you." Rei said as Kai removed himself from Rei and laid next to him as Kai wrapped his arms around Rei and hugged him close.

"Love you too, Kitten." Kai said as he snuggled down with his love and fell asleep.

They both woke the next morning wrapped in each other's arms. Kai woke and laid there lost in thought about how Rei knew the whole time that he liked him and never let on. He also thought how Rei willingly gave back his affection. Kai was then pulled from his thought when Rei stirred from his slumber and snuggled deeper into Kai's chest fro warmth and to avoid getting up.

"Good morning kitten." Kai said as he placed an innocent kiss on Rei's lips.

"Morning Kai." Rei said as he cuddled up to the warmth of his lover. "Do we have to get up today?"

Depends on what you want to do today." Kai answered with a slight smirk forming on his lips.


End file.
